Apartándose
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Señorita—articuló el joven con lentitud. Ella se dio cuenta de que su voz había cambiado en poco tiempo. Sonaba más adulto—, nunca fue mi intención herirla. Simplemente quise apartarme/—Una vez, cuando estaba haciendo un pastel con mamá, me cayó un bol con chocolate en la camisa y Lax intentó comerme. [CommonerShipping][Viñeta][Regalo para Zard].


_Qué asco. No es como mi otro commoner (no el poop, sino el de los diez favs), pero algo es algo._

_Zard, de todas maneras, cariño, aquí tengo tu hermosa petición, que salió fluffy, por cierto._

_Iba a usar el sueño pervertido, pero... no estoy de humor para eso, so..._

_Anyway, aquí está. _

_SO CLOSE TO BE A ONE!SHOT OMG._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ravie no posee pokémon. La idea la tuvo Zard y yo solo la desarrollé._

**_Advertencias: _**_CommonerShipping [Diamond & Platina]. Posible OoC, más que todo en Diamond. _

**_Nota adicional:_**_ Si dirás que Diamond está OoC, ten en cuenta que fue una especie de escudo y por eso se volvió más frío y cortante. Pero al final, osea como que alegre (?)._

* * *

Platina estaba extrañada; cada vez veía a Diamond más alejado de ella y Pearl, y eso le preocupaba. Demasiado, para su gusto. Se suponía que era Platina Berlitz, la chica que casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y que podía contar a sus amigos verdaderos con los dedos de una mano. Bueno, precisamente uno de esos amigos era la fuente de su preocupación.

Diamond siempre había sido el segundo más expresivo de ese trío, superado únicamente por Pearl—y quizás su Chatot, si contamos a los Pokémon—. Pero de igual manera, esa sensación le resultaba desagradable. Quería poder gritarle y sacudirle por los hombros, preguntándole el porqué de su actitud tan estúpida. Sin embargo, eso se vería mal.

Y Platina Berlitz _jamás_ se veía mal.

Se levantó del enorme sillón donde estuvo sentada, meditando sobre toda aquella situación. Y miró directamente al cocinero, que se encontraba apartado de ella y el rubio, jugando con un hilo suelto de su chaqueta.

—Necesito que me expliques el porqué de tu ridículo comportamiento—exigió, sonando firme y cortante, como si fuera uno del personal de limpieza cuando hacía mal el trabajo. Le dolía hacerlo, más desde su punto de vista, era la única solución disponible hasta el momento.

Él no respondió.

—Señorita—habló Pearl, acercándose cabizbajo—. No le va a responder. Apenas le dice algo a sus pokémon. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así de... callado—murmuró, recordando uno de esos momentos amargos de su amistad, apenas al principio de esta, cuando Diamond solía ser un niño tácito, de pocas palabras. Entonces llegó Pearl y alegró su vida.

—No me interesa—masculló, frunciendo el ceño, enojada. Sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su falda, una de las botas golpeteaba el suelo velozmente. Suspiró, cansada. Decidida a sacar la artillería pesada—. Diamond, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, me gustan los actos de comedia que haces junto a Pearl, también cuando me preparas el té en momentos tristes—susurró, apenas audible para el entrenador—. Yo... quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, porque así te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón. No de esa forma tan... arisca—finalizó, apretando los labios. Diamond le observó ahora con Lax sentado en su regazo. No dijo nada. Platina se resignó.

—Señorita—articuló el joven con lentitud. Ella se dio cuenta de que su voz había cambiado en poco tiempo. Sonaba más adulto—, nunca fue mi intención herirla. Simplemente quise apartarme.

—¿Para qué?

Pearl se marchó de allí, no queriendo ser parte de aquella conversación.

—Para que esté con Pearl, por supuesto—pronunció, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. También lo hice porque no me gusta estar cerca de usted y ponerme nervioso.

—¿Fue por eso?

—Claro. Quería... por decirlo así, matar los sentimientos—Sonrió, como si fuera una especie de broma que solo él entendía. Platina entrecerró los ojos, meditabunda.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusto?—preguntó, a lo cual Diamond asintió, volviendo a acariciar al pokémon comelón—¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Le gusta Pearl. Yo no voy a intervenir con la felicidad de mi mejor amigo.

—¡No me gusta Pearl!¿Qué no lo entiendes?¡Me preocupo por ti, Diamond!¡Sé que Pearl puede cuidarse, pero yo quiero protegerte a ti, aunque deba ser al contrario!—exclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas del enojo. El morocho le vio con sorpresa marcada en cada una de sus facciones.

—Hmp, pues entonces, deje de protegerme. Se supone que yo soy el guardaespaldas y el caballero—replicó, incorporándose y frunciendo la boca, haciendo una especie de morro.

—¡Deja de hablar así, que me desesperas!—gritó ella. Su paciencia era mucha, pero la corta "charla" con Diamond, la había destruido toda y esa era la razón por la cual sus nervios se dispararon de forma tan brusca—¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, con los chistes, la torpeza y lo amable!

—¿Por qué?

—Diamond, cuéntame algo gracioso.

—Una vez, cuando estaba haciendo un pastel con mamá, me cayó un bol con chocolate en la camisa y Lax intentó comerme—dijo, provocando una pequeña risa de la chica. Sonrió, orgulloso.

—¡Me gustas así como eres! yo... también me siento nerviosa, pero eso no es nada que no pueda superar-

Y Diamond la atrajo por la cintura, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un corto beso.

—Aw, señorita, su cara se ve extraña—se burló, caminando a la cocina con paso alegre, las manos entrelazadas en la nuca. Platina resopló—¡Tengo hambre! Voy a hacer tartas. Haré una de chocolate, una de naranja y otra con fresas.

—¡Quiero la de naranja!—espetó Pearl, dejando de hurgar en el refrigerador y girando en dirección a su amigo, que negó con la cabeza, probando una de las cremas que Platina aprendió a preparar con unas clases de cocina impartidas por él y que había dejado en el mesón para que reposara.

Tenía mucha azúcar.

—No, las tres serán mías. Si quieres comer algo, hazlo tú.

—¡Pero quiero comer algo~!

Platina sintió las comisuras de su boca alzarse, aún percibiendo el leve gusto a pastel que Diamond tenía.

Volverían a ser como antes, ya no habrían máscaras ni distancias que los separasen.

Era bueno tener a Diamond de regreso nuevamente.

Con chistes, torpeza, amabilidad, así como talento para la cocina y hacer enojar a Pearl.

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_

_**YESTERDAY ALL MY TROUBLES SEEM SO FAR AWAAAAAY~ **_

_**Mierda, Karim. **_


End file.
